Being Like James
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Percy is painted red for Red Nose Day, and James makes fun of Percy for being dumb, causing Percy to run away.


**Another original Thomas story, this time it's "Being Like James" Enjoy and comment.**

James and Percy have been friends for many years. They work together, play together, and look after each-other.

James doesn't like it when other engines act like him. This makes him very cross.

One morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to see James and Percy.

"Percy, you will be painted red in honor of Red Nose Day" said Sir Topham Hatt.

"What's Red Nose Day?" asked James.

"It's a holiday to raise money for people in need around the world." explained Sir Topham Hatt. "And tonight, the BBC is coming to Sodor to tape the Red Nose Day telethon, which will start tonight and go on until noon tomorrow.

James and Percy were excited. They wanted Red Nose Day to be a success.  
"I also have one more thing for you." said Sir Topham Hatt, handing their drivers red noses. "I want you to wear these noses. That way, everyone can know about Red Nose Day, and donate money."

So the driver attached the red noses onto to James and Percy.

"Come along Percy." said Sir Topham Hatt. "The painters are waiting for us at the washdown. We must hurry before they leave."

So Sir Topham Hatt climbed on-board Percy's cab, and Percy puffed away.

James was excited for Red Nose Day, but he was nervous that Percy would make fun of him with his red-paint.

Later, the BBC crew arrived at Knapford Station to film Percy's arrival. Lots of people wore their noses, and children wore red shirts with their red noses instead of their school uniforms.

Then, a whistle was heard. Percy was approving the station.

The crew started filming, and everyone clapped and cheered when Percy arrived in his new shiny red paint.

Sir Topham Hatt climbed off the cab, and a BBC news-reporter came over to interview Sir Topham Hatt.

"I am from the BBC. What was your decision to have this engine painted red?"

Sir Topham Hatt began to speak.

"This was my decision because I wanted to celebrate Red Nose Day in style, by having Percy painted red. In fact, my other engines will also be celebrating Red Nose Day by wearing red noses, and spreading the word to all on Sodor.

Everyone clapped politely, then went to watch the BBC news-reporter interview Percy's driver and fireman.

"I love your red coat Percy!" exclaimed James.

"Thank you Percy." replied Percy. Really, he meant to say James, but Percy had slipped out of his mouth instead.

James was surprised.

"Are you alright Percy?" asked James.  
"I'm not Percy. I'm James." said Percy.

Now James was cross.

"Snap out of it!"

"I'm James. I'm a mixed traffic engine who once needed a bootlace to mend a hole, and love pulling freight cars instead of coaches!" teased Percy.

James was now even more cross.

"You are a dumb engine who likes to tease other engines, and always gets in accidents! You have the record for most accidents on Sodor! You are the stupidest engine on Sodor!"

Now Percy was upset. He puffed away sadly.

It was approaching the start of the telethon. Thousands of people from Sodor and beyond had come to the special telethon set in the park.

All the engines were there, all proudly wearing their red noses and carrying banners with different countries that were in need.

The BBC crew was ready, and the talent were waiting for their cue to come on stage.

But James was worried. He had upset Percy early on by teasing him, and he was nowhere in sight.

Then Sir Topham Hatt, who was wearing a special Red Nose Day shirt came over to James. He was worried.

"Where is Percy? He is going to miss the telethon."

"I don't know sir." replied James.

"You don't know where he could be James?"

"Don't have a clue."

"You better go find him James. Otherwise, the telethon will be ruined."

James was still cross at Percy for what he did, but he wanted him to be part of the telethon, so he set off to find him."

James searched across Sodor for Percy, but there was no sign of him anywhere."

The last place left to search was the Diesel-Works. James didn't think Percy would be there, but he had to find him, so he went in.

When he arrived in the Diesel-Works. Percy was talking to Diesel 10.

Then, Percy saw James.

"What are you doing here?" snorted Diesel 10. "Go away you teasie-steamie!"

"I'm here to bring Percy to the telethon." said James.

"Go away James!" snapped Percy. "I'm not coming back to Sodor ever again!"

James was upset.

"But if you miss the telethon, it won't be a success! And all your friends are worried about you!"

When Percy heard this, he was surprised.

"If I go back, I'll be teased."

"They aren't going to tease you! They want to admire your new red paint!"

Even Diesel 10 was touched by James's words.

"Go on Percy. Your friends need you."

Then, an idea flew in Percy's funnel.

"If we want Red Nose Day to be a success, we need other engines to help us."

"The other diesels can help too!" said Diesel 10. "I'll go get them! Where is the telethon?"

"At the park!" said James.

Percy and James set off to the telethon, along with the other diesel engines.

The telethon was about to begin. Sir Topham Hatt and the other engines were nervous.

Soon, they arrived at the park.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls. We, the engines of Sodor, are proud to be part of Red Nose Day!"

All the engines sounded their whistles, and the diesels blew their horns."

Everyone cheered and cheered!

Red Nose Day was a huge success, and lots of money was made for countries in need.

Percy and James are friends again, but they had learned never to tease each-other, because that is a bad thing to do.


End file.
